Searching for Safety in a Dragon's Nest
by jasblue97
Summary: Kisara is on the run with her faithful Blue Eyes, Seth, and thinks a certain C.E.O can help them out. However, Kaiba's only concern is how a relative no body managed to get her hands on one of the rarest dragons in the world and why his own dragon, Kya, is so fond of her. He hesitantly agrees and finds himself thrown into a dark scheme on a level he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Domino City was normally a loud, bustling city. Rivaled only by New York with its resident's livelihood; businessmen and women rushed around during the day, all chattering loudly through their phones. Once school was out, children ran through the city, from stores to arcades, enjoying what little free time they had before evening. Around this time, children, teens and adults alike dueled their monsters. Some for cash, others for fun and even training. Once evening hit, the party crowd flooded the streets, club hopping and drinking the night away. Dancers, entertainers, singers and bar tenders staying up until the wee hours of morning each night to entertain and serve their customers. Up until the sun began to rise did they close their doors and head home and the business men and women began the cycle all over again.

The city was always bustling with life throughout most of the year, only slowing down when winter reared its' ugly head. It was too cold to run around from arcade to arcade or wear miniskirts and fishnets. The snow made it impossible to duel for long periods of time without both monsters and duelists freezing. Especially for those with cold blooded monsters; winter just seemed to slow everything down to a staggering point.

And, while the snow was beautiful at night, no one dared brave it alone.

Aside from one young woman.

Kisara slugged through the heavy snow, her panting made little clouds in front of her face as she tried to catch her breath. She looked behind her for a moment and cursed when she saw the two men still searching. Luckily the snow was filled with foot prints, though, she stuck out like a sore thumb, standing in the middle of the street.

She felt her companion wiggle around in her shirt and unzipped her jacket enough to let his head pop out. "Stop moving, Seth," She whispered, continuing to run forward, "It's hard enough running around in the snow without you moving,"

 _ **Excuse me for wanting to see what we're running from,**_ The dragon retorted and puffed out a small bit of smoke from his nostrils. He looked over her shoulder, and growled softly, _**How did they find us in this city? It's massive.**_

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know." She looked behind her. Of course they'd tracked her down, it's hard to miss a girl with a Blue Eyes. Rumors spread quickly, and it was hardly viable to keep Seth shoved down her jacket at all times. Damn dragon was almost as big as a golden retriever, holding his massive weight on her back was not healthy or easy. She noticed one of the men turn toward her direction, catching sight of her. She cursed under her breath and tried to rush forward, but the snow was dragging her down and her limbs felt numb from the cold. Her panting was the only noise she could really heard a moment, her vision a bit blurry.

 _ **Kisara, get down!**_ Seth hissed, biting her shoulder to get her attention. She dropped to the ground, face first into the snow as something whizzed above her head. _**What are they shooting at us now?**_ He snarled, jumping out of the girl's jacket and stretching his wings.

"Don't waste your time!" She yelled, forcing herself to her feet. "I doubt it'll matter what they're shooting if one of us gets it." The girl ran forward once more, only looking back to make sure Seth followed close behind her. The dragon jumped through the snow, keeping his head low and wings close to his body. He almost blended into the snow, which made him a harder target to hit. Kisara felt another shot whizz past her as her feet hit the side walk.

She slid a bit, and stopped to try and steady herself. Goddamn side walk was frozen over; another yell for them to stop caught her attention and she tried to run again, only to slip and fall forward, slamming into the concrete harder than she thought possible. _**Kisara!**_ Seth's voice barely registered and her vision was getting a bit blurry again. She felt her dragon's teeth yank at her jacket, trying to pull her forward. _**Get up! You can't just lie around!**_

Kisara groaned and slowly pushed herself up on her hands. Seth stood in front of her, snarling and growling at the approaching threat, smoke coming from his mouth as his teeth bared at them. Kisara turned and cursed at how close the two men were; though, by some sick twist of luck, their monsters were nowhere to be seen. "Seth, white lightening attack!" She yelled, dropping down once again and throwing her arms above her head.

The dragon roared and flared his wings out wide, rearing back on to his hind legs as he opened his mouth wide, the electricity caused Kisara's hair to stand on end and prickle as though she had goosebumps. Seth's roar was almost deafening as he let the attack fly, the ball of light caused the two men to stop. They almost turned tail and ran, but it was much too late as they were blasted with the energy.

Kisara didn't bother to look back as she forced herself up, almost dizzy from her lack of energy, and scooped up a still snarling Seth as she ran away. She only looked back once she noticed people in the building surrounding her flick their lights on and begin opening up windows and doors to see what the ruckus was.

The two men laid on the ground, seemingly knocked out, or worse. From the distance she was at, she couldn't see if they were breathing or not, though at this point, she didn't particularly care. People began opening up their doors and filing out, trying to see what had happened. "Damn it," She growled, yanking her hood up to try and hide her face.

 _ **Perhaps I over did it, just a bit.**_ Seth commented, looking over her shoulder once more.

"You don't say?" She shot the dragon a dirty look, but couldn't comment as some people called out to her, trying to get her to stop. She cursed again and shoved Seth's head down against her chest and turned the corner of the block and found herself near a park. "I don't know what area we're in anymore," She groaned, running toward the trees.

 _ **I told you to grab a map at the station, but you said no.**_ Seth snorted, sneaking another peek behind them, _**No one seems to be following us.**_

"I knew how to get there from the station." She mumbled as she looked over her shoulder. He seemed to be right, none of the witnesses seemed to want to chase after them and she slowed herself to a brisk walk. "I didn't expect them to locate us so quickly,"

 _ **They must've followed us from the train.**_ Seth growled. His head would snap toward the direction of any sound around them, Kisara only shook her head at her partner's antics. _**What was that anyway? Why weren't you getting up? Are you getting sick?**_

"Excuse me for being exhausted," Kisara glared, her cobalt blue eyes almost seemed to darken. "I don't have the opportunity to sleep very often since we've been on the run."

 _ **You almost got us captured, Kisara.**_ Seth growled back. He met her gaze evenly, almost daring her to back down, _**You being dead on your feet is putting us in more danger than we're already in.**_

Kisara stopped walking and kept eye contact with him; this wasn't the first time they'd had a little match of dominance, and she definitely wasn't about to let him win now. "What am do you expect me to do? Sleep on a park bench like a sitting duck?"

 _ **We need to rest. Otherwise, we're both going to lose our edge.**_

"We've already lost it, Seth. I don't know if you noticed, but we barely escaped that little scuffle." Neither broke their little staring contest as Seth jumped down from her arms and into the snow. "We don't have time to sleep; not when we're so close!"

 _ **We don't even know if he'll help us Kisara! This little plan of yours is dependent on some stranger with a bleeding heart helping us!**_ He huffed, smoke coming from his mouth again. Seth was getting more and more frustrated by the second. _**This plan could end with us ending up on our asses in the cold!**_

"And what do you suggest, Seth?" Kisara growled, her eyes narrowing a bit. "We just continue to be on the run? I barely have enough money for food! We can't afford another ticket!"

 _ **You could withdraw money-**_

"And what? Let them know our exact location?" She snorted, "Yeah, that's smart."

 _ **Either we do that and maybe buy a ticket out of this country, or, waste time on this plan of yours!**_ Seth snapped his jaw at her, crouching down a bit.

"Don't snap at me!" She yelled, stomping her foot, "I already have to worry about feeding and hiding you constantly! The last thing I need is you to give me an attitude!"

 _ **As if you've protected me! Who was the one that saved us just now!**_

" _ENOUGH!"_ Kisara yelled, throwing her head back like a child throwing a tantrum. The sudden movement made her head spin and she lost her balance. She stumbled back and landed against a tree, the world seemed to whirl around her like she was on a carnival ride.

 _ **Kisara!**_ Seth rushed forward and stopped her from falling over, pushing his head against her hip and helping her regain her balance. The girl leaned against the tree for support and slowly slid down it into the snow, closing her eyes tight and praying the spinning would stop. Seth watched her anxiously, his tail twitching a bit, _**You're pale.**_

"Tell me something new," She mumbled, pulling her knees close and laying her forehead on them.

 _ **I'm serious. You look half dead, Kisara.**_ The dragon laid his head on top of hers, seemingly annoyed with the humans antics. Though, he stayed silent for her sake.

Kisara sat in the snow, taking deep breathes to try and stop her vertigo. After a couple moments, she was able to open her eyes without the overwhelming urge to vomit. She moved back to lean her head against the tree, and Seth laid his own on her knees, allowing her to wrap an arm around his neck. The two sat in silence, Kisara barely able to see the branches above her head from the darkness that surrounded them. Though, Seth could see it all, his eyes flicked from tree to tree, observing anything that could be a possible threat. They were comfortable for a short moment, despite the freezing cold that caused Kisara's fingers and toes to go numb and make Seth had to shift his position every once a while to make sure he didn't freeze.

After some time, Seth spoke:

 _ **Do you think this will really work?**_

Kisara looked down at her dragon, meeting his gaze once more. However, this time, there was no battle of wills or dominance. Only wariness and exhaustion. She stared at him for a moment, juggling all the thoughts she had in her mind before finally shrugging. "I don't know." She admitted, letting her head fall back against the tree with a thump.

Seth snorted and went back to watching the trees, _**What do we have to gain from even attempting going there then? What do we do if this ends up being a waste of time?**_

"We go with your plan," Kisara didn't hesitate for a moment before answering. "I'll empty out my accounts, get a ticket for some random country and we keep running." Her grip tightened just enough for Seth to notice, "There's no way we can go back there."

 _ **I never suggested we would.**_ Seth pointed out, stretching his claws a little. _**But….If he for some reason agrees, what can he possibly do for us, Kisara?**_

"I'm not sure Seth," She admitted, letting out a long breath. "But, I'm sure it's more than we can do. He's Seto Kaiba, I mean, the guy has more money and power than he probably know what to do with it."

 _ **Despite that, I doubt he's very willing to share it.**_ Seth snorted.

"Seth, please." She lifted up her dragon's head, making him face her. "I need your support in this. Worse comes to worse, we just wasted a small amount of time in one city. Plus, after all the ruckus we just caused, I doubt they'll think we're still in this city." Their eyes wondered toward the loud police and ambulance sirens that were coming closer. Kisara winced and sighed before looking back at her dragon with hopeful eyes. "Please?"

Seth stared at her for a moment and his eyes narrowed. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and Kisara felt her heart drop further and further into her stomach the longer she waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Seth blew a puff of smoke in her face, _**We'll try it, but the second he says no, we're leaving.**_

Kisara's face broke into a huge grin and she planted a kiss on the dragon's snout, "Don't worry, Seth. This will work, I promise." She stood, unzipping her jacket to invite the dragon in. "Now, we just have to find Kaiba Corp." The dragon nodded and jumped up on to her shoulder, wrapping his tail around her torso as she zipped up the jacket and pulled the hood up to conceal their faces. "I'm sure we'll find it in no time."

 **A/N:**

Been a while, eh?

Some of you may recognize me from my horrible fanfics in the past, and if you do, hi! Nice to see you again! If you don't, nice to meet you!

I've been meaning to get back into fanfic writing for a year or so now, and I thought I'd work on a completely new story, verses rewriting old ones (though I am technically doing that on the side.) So yeah.

So, on to THIS story:

Blueshipping is actually one of my weirdly favorite ships, and it's kinda sorta underappreciated in my opinion. It's cute, and I decided since there isn't much for it, I'd write something. And I really always liked the idea of Duel Monsters being real, so I did that too.

I really have no idea how to end these little notes anymore. Please, let me know how you all enjoyed this! I'd really appreciate it, and I'm hoping to update every 1-2 weeks! So stay tuned if you are interested ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that the universe liked to play cruel jokes on the pair.

Kisara groaned as she leaned against the wall of a building, careful not to crush Seth as she did so. The city was filled with people, all appropriately dressed for the weather, unlike Kisara who only had an oversized hoodie. She watched as they walked by her, not giving the young girl a second glance, despite her meager clothing. Though, she was a bit surprised by the lack of Duel Monsters, they normally populated the streets along with their companions.

She caught a glance of a couple here and there; she was sure she saw at least one Queen's Knight and a Keltic Guardian. Though, humanoid monsters tended to be a bit harder to 'control' as it were. They generally had their communities and such; making partnering with one almost impossible. Animal based monsters tended to be easier to find and connect with considering they had less of a social structure.

Granted, she shouldn't be so surprised to see a lack of monsters considering where she was. At some point in the day, she'd wondered into the business district of Domino, thinking that it would be the best place to search for the gigantic Kaiba Corp building that loomed over Domino.

However, it seemed difficult to find a specific building when they almost all looked the same.

She groaned let her head fall against the brick building behind her. _**I swear, you're going to give yourself brain damage at this rate.**_ Seth scolded, keeping his head on her shoulder to try and hide his presence.

"How hard can it possibly be to find one office building?" She complained, ignoring his comment. "It's literally one of the largest buildings in Domino; how have we not found it?"

 _ **Well, considering the fact we've never been to Domino before,**_ Seth chided, watching the passersby with little interest, _**Oh, and the fact all these buildings are bigger than almost anything else we've seen before.**_ Kisara mumbled something under her breath about inexperienced tourists and Seth shook his head, _**Just admit we're lost and ask someone already.**_

"We're not lost, just misguided. I told you, I knew where to go from the station." She mumbled, but pushed herself off the wall anyway and began walking with the crowd. "If I can figure out where we are, I can find it."

 _ **I'm beginning to wonder why I agreed to this little plan.**_ Seth questioned, snorting softly in her ear. Kisara gently pushed his snout away, trying not to laugh. She looked back up at the buildings surrounding them and felt tiny in comparison. Being raised mostly in her father's labs and mansion, she hadn't grown accustom to such huge cities until the past six months. Seth was just as lost as she was when it came to such things considering they'd grown up together. Though, his way of approaching most of their issues was ask for directions, while Kisara preferred to find out the answer herself.

It lead to a lot of misguided adventures.

And arguments.

In the middle of her musing, Kisara's stomach growled, making her clutch her torso to try and silence it. "Not now body," She complained, "I don't have time to eat right now." As she looked around, she noticed a small diner a midst some of the buildings; just the thought of food made her stomach growl once again.

 _ **We don't have time for you to pass out from starvation either.**_ She could almost feel Seth's satisfaction as she began walking toward the diner.

She pulled her hood down as she entered the small restaurant, almost moaning as the heat hit her body. Kisara couldn't lie and say she hadn't missed heaters; she rubbed her hands together as she walked toward an empty booth. Seth almost went limp against her as he warmed up. Damn lizards.

Kisara took a seat and unzipped her jacket enough for Seth to remove himself from her body, he jumped off and landed across from her, stretching out like a cat in the seat. "Don't get to comfy, Seth." Kisara warned, pulling off her backpack and searching for her cash, "I'm not even sure we can afford anything here."

 _ **Let me enjoy the heat while I can. Knowing you, you'll shovel down your food in five seconds and have us running out the door.**_ He complained, resting his head on the table and closing his eyes contently.

"Funny how you only let us relax when it's on your terms," She mumbled, glaring at the dragon as she pulled out her money. Twenty dollars, enough for a decent meal at least. At least they wouldn't go hungry for tonight. As a waitress came over, Kisara greeted her with a large smile and tried not to beg for coffee while Seth asked for some warm broth to drink.

While it wasn't uncommon for monsters to order for themselves, the waitress's eyes constantly seemed to flick between Kisara and Seth. Almost like she couldn't keep her eyes off the dragon, though, she seemed to get Kisara's order right despite the apparent distraction. The young woman knew why, but it didn't make her any less uneasy.

As the waitress scurried off to place their order (though, Kisara did notice the last glance she sent at Seth), Kisara let out a long breath. "Seems you're popular, Seth." She commented, bringing her cup to her lips.

Seth growled, only opening one eye to glare at her, _**I'd much rather prefer they ignore me.**_

"Oh come on," She teased, "You can't blame them. This is probably one of the first times they've seen a Blue Eyes in real life. They're all over TV with all the celebrities that get them," Kisara shrugged, "I think they're entitled to their curiosity."

 **A** _ **nd I'm entitled to my privacy.**_ Seth growled again, lifting his head and casting a glare to any of the other patrons that dared look their way. They'd collected a little audience as more and more people seemed to realize what exactly was sitting before them. Though, the second they saw Seth's growling face, they quickly turned away. Kisara just sighed and shook her head.

The diner was small and cozy; only a couple booths and some bar stools at the counter. A TV played above the counter that most seemed to be watching, it was nice white noise for Kisara as she closed her eyes and let herself slump against the seat. Her head had been hurting on and off all night, even with the small micro naps she took in various benches throughout the city. Seth had the luxury of sleeping on her shoulders as he pleased, though she didn't blame him considering how little rest they'd gotten lately.

Kisara opened her eyes and observed Seth carefully. He didn't seem to have lost too much weight, and he was steadily growing as he should be. She thought so anyway; Kisara wasn't any kind of doctor, but she assumed the fact Seth had grown from the size of a house cat to what he was now was good. Or at the very least normal. He didn't seem to be too negatively affected from this entire endeavor. Good, she was doing her job.

She was broken from her thoughts as the waitress brought their meals and refills of their drinks. "Alright you two, can I get you anything else?" She asked, seemingly unaware of the fact both Kisara and Seth were almost salivating over the dishes placed in front of them. Before either could answer, the waitress was called over by one of the other costumers.

Kisara almost tore into her burger and noticed Seth was doing the same to his chicken. The two sat in silence and ate, just trying to enjoy their food. Most of the costumers seemed oblivious to the little feast the two had, seemingly more focused on the news report playing on the TV.

" _It's honestly quite a sight to see, ladies and gentlemen,"_ The reporter said, making Kisara look up for a moment. _"A brutal monster attack on 15_ _th_ _Ave,"_ Kisara stopped eating, the report having her full attention now. _"Two men were attacked at around 3 am this morning; seemingly by an unidentified assailant and their monster. Though, none were able to ID the owner of the monster, some witnesses claimed it was a dragon looking type."_ The clip to cut a man in front of one of the apartment buildings.

" _I haven't seen the kind of attack that monster used. It was bright and moved like a ball or something."_ The man said, _"It was loud too, the dragon was roaring like it'd been hit or something. I looked outside and saw the attack hit the two guys and they just fell over. The owner just grabbed the dragon and ran, but the dragon kept trying to attack and was even clawing at the owner."_

A woman entered the shot, _"It's roar was loud enough to wake me and my husband, but kids around here always duel, so I didn't think much of it until I heard it roar again. We rushed to the window and just saw someone running by with the dragon in their arms while those two men were laid out in the street."_

Kisara had entirely stopped eating, her eyes glued to the screen. She wasn't sure she was hungry anymore anyway, she felt like she'd swallowed lead. _"Witnesses say the owner had long hair, but others claimed otherwise. The police don't seem to know if this attack was self-defense, or aggravated assault. The two men who were found on the street have been taken to the ICU, where one is currently in surgery."_

The scene changed back to the news room and Kisara's brain shut off for a moment. _The ICU…._ She looked down at her food, a bit shell shocked. They'd managed to put some people in the hospital…and in the ICU at that. Well, they were trying to kidnap her and Seth…and it's not like anyone has anyway to identify them, which was good! They were in the clear and could continue as if this never happened.

…Right?

She felt a little queasy and pushed her food away. _**Not hungry?**_ Seth asked, looking up from his own empty plate.

Kisara forced a small smile, "Nah, I guess not." Seth looked at her skeptically for a moment, debating yelling at her or not it seemed. Her smile turned more genuine and she shook her head, "I'm fine Seth. I guess just eating small amounts lately messed up my stomach."

 _ **Kisara-**_

"I'm fine." She cut him off and pushed her plate toward him, "Go ahead and have it, I'd rather not have my money wasted." She shrugged, picking up her coffee. The dragon gave her a long look, thinking she'd crack under his stare. When she gave no reaction, he seemed satisfied and picked up the rest of her burger and dug into it. Kisara smiled at the sight, but her stomach was in knots. You'd think she'd have more less empathy for the people trying to capture them.

Guess not.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the video on his laptop. It wasn't the best quality, considering it'd been taken on some kid's cell phone, and it was a little shaky. But it was better than he had expected when Roland said he'd found someone with footage of what had taken place last night. This was one of the few times Seto had been encountered with there not being _enough_ footage of what he needed.

Granted, it had been three in the morning on a week night.

The person was laying on the ground, the dragon standing above their head; it's growling was muffled from the distance the boy had been recording. The dragon was almost hard to make out as it blended in with the snow. Its wings spread out wide and the person screamed out an attack and dropped down to the ground once more, covering their head. The dragon reared back on to its hind legs and Seto watched closely as the attack charged.

Lightening crackled around its' mouth for a moment before slowly forming into a ball until the dragon fell back on to its' front legs, letting the lightening free. Seto had watched the video about ten times, trying to find some other explanation for what he was seeing. There was no similar attacks to that in any other type of dragon, and pure white dragons (albinos aside) were a rarity. This was definitely a Blue Eyes, there was no mistaking that.

He slowed the video down as the owner jumped to their feet and snatched the dragon up. The person moved to quickly and the camera shook as the would be cameraman moved to look at the two incapacitated men that had been hit. Seto growled in frustration; couldn't this kid have managed to follow what was important?

As he paused the video to try and get a clear view of the person, someone entered his office. Seto didn't look up as Roland cleared his throat, "Mr. Kaiba, the boy's family had been paid and signed the documents."

"And you've already made sure no copies were made?" Seto asked, eyes flicking up for just a moment to acknowledge his bodyguard.

The older man nodded, "Yes sir, they were very eager to have us search the computers with the amount of money you offered." Seto wasn't surprised in the slightest; people tended to forget basic human rights, like privacy, when there was enough money involved. "Have you reviewed the video, sir?"

Seto let out a breath and leaned back into his seat, "The video is too grainy and the person with the dragon is facing away almost the entire time. They're no way we can try and ID them with this." He glared at the screen, irritated with what he'd been given.

A huge piece to this mysterious stranger with a Blue Eyes, but he was missing the important parts of the puzzle. Such as how a person seemed to pop out of nowhere with a Blue Eyes, why they were in Domino and why they decided to attack. And where were they now? Out of the city? Possibly, but the way the assailant was stumbling before they hit the snow made him wonder if they weren't injured or disabled in some way. As well, the dragon was still young by the size of it and the fact its partner could pick it up so easily.

Though, the biggest question Seto had was how this person got their hands on a Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes White Dragons were one of the rarest in the world, many estimated there was only about fifty to a hundred. And all of them were partnered with the extremely wealthy and they were well documented as to who had them. It made international headlines whenever a Blue Eyes was bred and it was almost a war between families as to whose child would partner with the monster. So, how did this person seemingly get an unaccounted for Blue Eyes?

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland brought him out of his musings, causing the man to look up, "Both Master Mokuba and Kya are heading up here. Master Mokuba seemed to have caught wind of the event from last night." Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he regretted the day he decided to teach his brother all he could about programming and technology in general. The boy had an issue with hacking into Kaiba Corp. files when he knew Seto was up to something. "Shall I tell them you're busy?"

"You know they won't listen," Seto mumbled, "Just tell my assistant to bring me some coffee," Roland nodded and bowed before retreating from the room. The CEO sighed and looked back at his computer, before closing the video and opening up his email; someone he'd sent out could've located the mystery dragon owner.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened with Takashi, his assistant, holding a coffee, "Mr. Mokuba and Kya are here to see you, sir." She opened the door wider and allowed the two to enter before she did.

"Hey big brother," Mokuba gave him a big smile, feigning innocence, "How's it going?" He asked, falling into one of the large chairs across from Seto's desk.

 _ **Master Mokuba,**_ Kya called, laying her head down on her paws, _**I doubt he appreciates the act. Why don't we get straight to the point?**_

"It seems that despite the fact you're _my_ partner," Seto glared at Kya, though the dragon seemed less than impressed by the fact she was more interested in her claws, "You seem to partner up with my brother quite a bit against me."

 _ **I wouldn't call it partnering against you. Just a mutual agreement to gather important information you tend to stay quiet about otherwise.**_ Kya's tail swished around lazily and if she could smile, Seto was sure she'd have the biggest grin she could muster.

"Either way," Mokuba spoke up, trying to defuse the situation before the two started bickering, "She has a point." He shrugged and looked back to his brother, "So, what happened?"

Seto sighed in frustration; deflection seemed to be losing its charm. Kya always took the bait, but Mokuba seemed to always step in before Seto could get the last word in. He sometimes wondered if they weren't supposed to be partners instead of Kya and Seto. "There was an incident involving a Blue Eyes,"

Kya's head lifted a bit in interest, _**So, a noble is in the area causing problems?**_

"Unfortunately no," Seto explained the full situation, though, he decided to leave out the fact the two men were currently in the ICU. Mokuba wouldn't take to kindly to the fact that he's searching for a potential criminal; though, it's not as though the elder Kaiba hadn't dealt with them before. "We're currently searching for this person; I want to know exactly who they are."

 _ **Perhaps to get your hands on another Blue Eyes?**_ Kya mused, looking Seto in the eye. _**You've always been a bit obsessive, wouldn't surprise me if you used this opportunity to try and get a second one.**_

"Kya, you know as well as I do that you're enough of a handful to deal with. A second Blue Eyes would make things harder." She snorted, though seemed appeased by this answer as she lowered her head back down, "As well, the two seemed partnered already considering how the dragon protected the individual."

"Are there any leads on them at all?" Mokuba asked, looking to his brother after watching the video for the third time. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on aside from the attack and the fact the two men were laid out from it. The entire situation seemed strange, suspicious and make Mokuba's stomach twist a bit.

"Sadly, no." Seto replied, seemingly glaring at his phone as though it was the reason as to why no one had contacted him yet. "You'd think with the amount I pay them, they'd have some by now."

"You act like money is actually an issue for us, Seto." Mokuba snorted and pushed himself away from the desk, "But, I'll ask some people if they've seen anyone with a Blue Eyes; who knows, they might be in the dueling circuit."

"Don't give out unnecessary info, Mokuba." Seto warned as he gave his brother a warning glance. "The last thing we need is more media attention on this than we already have. I want to find out who this person is and ask them some questions, not throw them out to the media."

"No offense Seto," Mokuba laughed a little as he walked toward the door, "But I think most people would much rather deal with the media than deal with your kind of questioning. At least the media would be more merciful." He ignored the darkening glare on his brother's face as he left, "But, I'll see what I can find out and report back. You gonna be at home for dinner tonight?" The boy's face faltered for just a moment, but was barely noticeable as his brother shook his head, "Then I'll stay up to see you get home, later bro." Mokuba waved and closed the door before Seto could protest.

 _ **Seems you've been neglecting your duties at home, Seto.**_ Kya spoke up softly, knowing the relationship between the two was a sensitive topic for the older brother. She had attempted several times to be the driving force for the two, but it always seemed to end with little progress and Seto refusing to speak to her for a day or two.

"He needs to learn that I'm busy." He replied, turning back to his computer, "I have a company to run, I can't be expected to get home at the same time every night."

 _ **Perhaps that's the reason this isn't working.**_ Kya mused as she moved to a more comfortable position on the couch. _**Mokuba is the only family you have, Seto. I sometimes wonder if you forget you're the only family he has a well.**_

"I don't need to be lectured on how to raise my brother." He glared, and was irritated to see Kya wasn't even acknowledging his look; she was much more interested in her claws and cleaning them. "This is something he'll grow out of."

 _ **Or, something he'll grow to expect,**_ Kya countered and stretched out her body, reminding Seto vaguely of a cat. Though, she was much larger than any normal house pet. Her head came up to his shoulders, with her shoulders coming up to his mid torso. She was taller than Mokuba, though, when on her hind legs, she surpassed even Seto's height. He often wondered how large males could get, having seen only two or three in his life, and most of them had been younglings.

"That aside, we have somewhere to be in half an hour." Seto informed her, almost smirking at her groan of displeasure. He wasn't a sadist, but Kya had a tendency to like to get on his nerves, and it was always fun to get petty revenge. "I've got a meeting with an overseas client, and you need to come."

 _ **Being the partner of a noble is a lot less entertaining than I imagined.**_ She snorted, sending Seto a sort of glare. _**Why must I come along? Has he offered up a potential mate?**_

"He only informed me that he'd be bringing his own monster along; if you don't come, it'd be rude." He sneered, hating the politics of the famous. All about keeping appearances and not a hint of honesty to any of it; Seto generally tended to avoid other people involved with money if he could. He didn't think he had enjoyed a single encounter with any of them, though, there wasn't much he enjoyed.

Everyone had a secret agenda, wanting to use Seto's power or influence to further them. While it was true, Seto was guilty of his own planning behind closed doors, he rarely used others. People were undependable at best, and downright useless at worst. Why put the sake of his company in the hands of people he couldn't trust? He barely trusted the programmers and such he hired in his own company.

 _ **Well, I suppose that wasting my time there is better than wasting my time here.**_ She stretched again and stood, _**I'm assuming we're leaving now?**_ Seto nodded and stood and opened the door for her and called to his secretary that he'd be leaving for an appointment and to call the car around. Takashi nodded and scrambled to do so, making Seto roll his eyes. _**Maybe Master Mokuba was right.**_

"What are you on about?"

 _ **You intimidate people more than you realize, and then get irritated when they're rightfully fearful.**_

"It's better that they fear me and what I'd do if they betrayed me, than let them think they can get away with anything." He replied, stepping into the elevator.

 _ **You talk as though you're a king, Seto.**_ Kya's tone was amused as she looked him over.

"I'm talking as someone with power that people would try to abuse." He shot back, ignoring her small hums of amusement.

As the two got to the bottom floor, Seto stepped out of the elevator and scanned his ID as he left the building, nodding to the security guard that opened the door for him. Apparently, he and Mokuba got along quite well; or so Mokuba liked to say whenever he came into his office, something along the lines of "give that man a raise". His brother had an amusing understanding of how business worked.

Besides, he'd done it the first time Mokuba suggested it.

The outside was cold and dark with the snow falling down the city; he almost regretted making the appointment today. The snow was supposed to fall heavy tonight, making him wonder if he really should try and make it home on time just to avoid the chaos the storms tended to cause. It seemed as soon as any snow fell, people lost the ability to drive even half decently.

The car was pulled in front of the building, and there wasn't any paparazzi to his surprise. Though, the cold was probably the biggest factor in that. Normally they waited a distance away from the building to try and get a picture. Damn vultures. The driver bowed to both and opened the door for them, Kya gracefully entering with no issue.

"Mr. Kaiba!" A voice called, making Seto growl in irritation, "Wait! Please I need to talk to you!" He turned and saw a person with a hoodie rushing toward them, their face peeked out a bit and revealed a young woman. He glared at her, making her stop for a moment as she panted.

"You had something to tell me?" He barked, making her physically recoil. "Well?"

"I-I uh…I was hoping you could help me with something," She collected herself rather quickly, standing straight and meeting his gaze. Seto would give her _some_ credit, she at least managed to get her thoughts together fast enough, "I have an issue you mi-"

Seto's eye twitched in irritation, "I don't know where you got the idea that I involve myself with charity cases, but if you try and waste my time again, I will have security escort you off the premises." The woman took a step back, in visible shock from his hostility. Satisfied with his work, Seto stepped into the car, and ignore the girl as she snapped out of it and rushed forward to try and stop him. The door slammed shut and they began driving away, not looking back as he pulled out his phone to inform his client of his departure.

Kisara stood in the snow, watching the car drive away with her only plan in it. She let her shoulders drop and she sighed, "We're on public property though," She mumbled, dejected.

 _ **Amazing, Kisara. Truly, I am astounded by your ability to speak with people.**_ Seth growled as his head emerged from her hoodie. _**Honestly, I knew this wouldn't have ended well. I don't know why we even bothered in the first place.**_

Kisara sighed and walked over to the wall and leaned against it, letting her head hang as she did so. Seth continued his rant. The dragon yammered away as Kisara pinched the bridge of her nose, what the hell were they going to do now? Of course, she promised Seth they'd leave the country and she fully intended to keep her promise; but could they honestly keep running for the rest of their lives? They'd barely made it this far and had several close encounters as it were, who knows what would happen if they managed to make it out of the country. Would the attacks get worse? Better? What if it just ended with them getting captured anyway?

She groaned and held her head in her hands; what the fuck was she going to do?

"Thanks!" A young man yelled as he exited the building beside her. She looked up for a moment, if only to distract herself from the depressing spiral her thoughts had taken. The boy nodded to the man holding the door for him and shivered as he stood in the snow despite having a pretty heavy coat on. He looked around and groaned, mumbling something Kisara couldn't catch before he pulled out his phone.

She let her head drop, tuning out what the boy was doing; she didn't want to eavesdrop. Seth had stopped his ranting, favoring wrapping his tail around her neck to try and offer some of his warmth. Kisara smiled and scratched him under his chin as she zoned out a little. Perhaps she was overthinking things. They'd managed to make things work out before now, what made this time any different?

"I know Yugi," The boy spoke up, catching Kisara's attention. Yugi? As in Yugi Moto? No way that kid him; the guy was a living legend. "It's rare, I know. But Seto has video of it, and we know they're somewhere in the city. Hopefully anyway," The boy sighed, seemingly irritated. So, this kid knew Seto Kaiba too? How did he have all these connections?

Seth's head perked up a bit as well, taking interest in the conversation. He poked his head out, just a bit, to try and hear exactly what was going on. "You saw the story about that attack last night on the news right?" Kisara's heart stopped for a moment and Seth almost recoiled, "That's them! Big brother has a recording of it, and it's definitely a Blue Eyes." The boy paused for a moment, listening. "Uh huh, he really wants to find out who it was. So, can you let me know if anyone like that pops up in any of your dueling circles?" A car pulled up before the boy and he rushed inside, wanting to escape the cold. The car pulled away, leaving both Kisara and Seth shell shocked.

The young woman stood almost frozen against the wall; Seto Kaiba was looking for them?

Perhaps things weren't as over as she originally thought.

 **A/N:**

 **Christ this chapter is long (in comparison to the next chapter which is like a paragraph compared to this). I thought since the chapter is done and I had the time to (kinda) edit it, I'd throw it out there since there was a couple people who liked it ^^ Thanks so much for following or favoriting you guys! I really appreciate it.**

 **Next chapter will be out sometime next week for sure, I'm not really following a very strict upload pattern for this, so it might be a bit erratic until I get into a good groove.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisara hugged Seth tightly under her jacket, both of them shivering from the cold. Kisara looked up from their position as people passed by the alley they'd taken shelter in. They'd huddled together between two buildings a little ways from the Kaiba Corp. building. Seth managed to convince her if they strayed too far once again, it'd end with another day lost trying to find it again.

It was early morning, and they'd been waiting since last night, falling in and out of sleep to try and forget the cold. Though, Kisara tended more often than not to jerk awake while Seth was naturally a light sleeper. Luckily, the snow hadn't fallen as hard as they worried it would, leaving them to just deal with the rigid temperatures. Which were not helping Kisara considering she felt like she'd been hit by a train with her pounding headache and chest pains. Her body in general ached, making her wonder if she caught the flu. She groaned at the thought and laid her head against Seth; she didn't need this right now.

Seth squirmed a bit in her grasp, trying to get comfortable, _**Augh, finally.**_ He groaned, stretching out a bit in her lap, making Kisara flinch when something popped. _**I feel like I was stuck in that position for days.**_ He complained, sliding out of her arms and stretching out his wings as he yawned.

"Imagine how I feel holding you in that position." She mumbled, raising her arms above her head.

 _ **You didn't have to ball up like that for hours.**_ He countered, looking toward the Kaiba Corp. building. _**Kisara, look.**_ He tilted his toward that direction as she looked up. Her eyes followed his point and she saw the kid from yesterday yawning as he walked toward the building entrance. _**If we want to get to Kaiba without waiting for another couple of hours, he's our best bet.**_ Seth advised, looking to Kisara.

She nodded in agreement and jumped to her feet. Vertigo hit her hard and she stumbled, grabbing for the wall in an attempt to keep herself steady. _**Not again**_ **,** Seth complained as he rushed behind her and steadied her on her feet. _**Kisara, are you okay? You look like you're about to vomit.**_

The young woman nodded slowly, almost instantly regretting it as another wave of vertigo hit her. She groaned and relied on the wall and Seth for support. She took a couple deep breaths, hoping the feeling would subside, not wanting to vomit before rushing into Kaiba Corp. After a moment or two, her vision cleared, though the nausea didn't disappear completely. Her eyes landed on the boy, panicking as he was almost inside. "Seth, come on," She opened her jacket for him to jump in, and he hesitated for only a moment before climbing on her back.

Kisara zipped it up and pulled the hoodie up as she dashed across the street, "Hey! Wait! Please!"

Mokuba stopped as he heard the yell and turned to see a young woman get to the building. "Can I help you?" He asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion. The girl gave him a thankful smile before bending over to catch her breath. She looked like she had just run a thousand meter dash. She coughed a little before standing straight, still a little winded. "Er…hi?"

She gave him a small smile and introduced herself, "I'm Kisara."

"Mokuba." He replied, though, she probably knew that already considering she stopped him. "So…you wanted something?" He asked, still confused and a little worried.

"Oh! Right!" She shook her head, seemingly annoyed she forgot what she came to him for, "Well…maybe showing you will be easier," She mumbled, pulling her hood back a little. Mokuba was about to call security on the crazy girl that wanted to "show him" something. That seemed to never end well with fangirls. As he took a step back, a dragon's head popped out from behind her hair.

He blinked, simply staring at the dragon before him. It seemed to take him a moment to register what he was seeing before it hit him. "Oh my god," He mumbled.

"Uh…yeah," She smiled sheepishly, "I heard you were looking for me?"

Mokuba stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. He barely managed to register her words. She just…showed up? At Kaiba Corp? In less than a day since the search had even began? He'd expected more a fight honestly. People who run away before the cops show up often had something to hide. "Uh…Mokuba?" She asked, looking at the younger boy in concern.

"O-oh! Right! My brother will really wanna talk to you! Follow me!" He lead her inside as Kisara looked to Seth in amusement.

Kya watched in mild amusement as Seto walked down the hall; any and every employee that took one look at the man turned and went the way they came. Even if they had important documents, they just handed them directly to his assistant, who was walking a little behind him. Kya was even sure she heard a couple whispered apologizes to Takashi.

They'd just exited a horrid meeting with a couple breeders that irritated Seto to no end. It seemed many celebrities just couldn't take a resounding no from Seto, and just needed to have their monsters paired up with Kya in an attempt to claim the supposed "honor" of her status. It was frustrating and time consuming to deal with the constant flood of requests and offers. Most of which ended with people being insulted and some even going so far as to withdraw business from Kaiba Corp.

Somehow, they never managed to last long after that.

However, despite all that, Seto now had to deal with his brother spamming his phone to get to his office. Apparently, there was something there he needed to see and when asked for clarification, Mokuba only demanded he get to his office. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Mokuba's game.

When entering the elevator, Takashi almost pressed herself into the wall to avoid her boss's scowl landing on her.

As they reached the top, Kya paused for a moment and sniffed the air. Seto raised a brow at her behavior, noting the small grunt she made as she stepped forward after him. "What?" He demanded as she stopped to question her.

 _ **Seems Mokuba wasn't joking about having something you needed to see.**_ She hummed as she walked past him toward his office, _**Coming?**_ She asked, looking back at him.

"Both of you need to stop with your childish games." Seto growled as he walked forward to the door. "Hold all my calls until further notice," He barked to Takashi. She meeped out a small 'yes sir!' as she rushed to her desk.

Seto opened the door and saw Mokuba sitting at his desk, a huge smile glued to his face. "Big brother! You won't believ-"

"Mokuba, I'm really not in the mood. Just show me what you have and get it over with." Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have a lot of work I need to be doing and I shouldn't be wasting it with these games."

"Funny, coming from the owner of a gaming company," Mokuba mumbled as he pushed himself away from the desk. His brother ignored the comment, choosing to glare at the raven haired teen instead. "Anyway, you can come out now!" He called toward the bathroom.

Seto's eyes snapped to the door and found the young woman from the previous day emerging from the bathroom, giving him a sheepish smile. "Nice to see you again," She raised a hand to give a small wave. "My name's Ki-"

"Mokuba, get her out of her before I call security." Seto growled, turning to his brother. "I don't give anyone hand outs. Especially random homeless people." He glared at her, eyeing her dirty clothing and meager appearance.

"Seto, wa-"

"Mokuba, NOW. I don't have time for this," He snapped, glaring daggers into his brother.

"Um...Mr. Kaiba?" The girl spoke up, unflinching as his glare settled on her, "I'm actually here because you wer-"

"I don't care why you're here," He spat, making the girl scowl, "You've wasted enough of my time as is, and I'm calling security and the police for trespassing." He grabbed for his phone before the girl stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Let. Go. Of. Me." He snarled.

Kisara's heart stopped for just a moment as she met his eyes. The amount of anger and just pure coldness in them was enough to make her hesitate for just one moment. _You can do this, you can do this._ She repeated before speaking, "I didn't come all this way for you to just throw me out of here without so much as speaking to me. So if you'd just shut up and listen for two-"

Seto pushed her back, causing the girl to stumble back and fall on to the ground, "Mokuba, call security." He ordered, walking toward his desk. The younger Kaiba ignored him and rushed to the young lady on the ground, making his brother roll his eyes, "Ignore her."

 _ **Kisara!**_ The brunet turned toward the sound of a panicked monster, and his eyes widened as a Blue Eyes burst out of the bathroom toward the girl. _**What happened? Are you okay?**_

Kya moved forward, cautiously toward the girl. _**Mokuba,**_ The raven haired boy looked toward her from staring worriedly at Kisara. _**Call an ambulance,**_ She told him, _**I believe she's passed out.**_

"What!?" Mokuba jumped out of his seat and rushed toward her, "Kisara!? Are you okay?" He stopped above her, unsure of how to proceed. "Seto!" He yelled, looking to his brother, "DO SOMETHING!"

Seto stared at Mokuba for a second before calling the hospital.

Seems today was going to take a very different turn from what he expected.

"Mr. Kaiba," The doctor repeated, "I...You're not allowed to have monsters in this wing of the hospital, especially dangerous ones." Seth growled behind his muzzle as the doctor eyed him up and down. The dragon's tail whipped around irritably as he was forced to sit beside Kya, who almost radiated an aura so calm it might be possible to ignore the seething beast beside her.

Seto simply glared at the doctor before turning to Seth, "Are you done yet?"

 _ **You have me muzzled and gave me a handler.**_ The dragon snarled. It had been quite a feat managing to calm the dragon down long enough to allow paramedics to gather Kisara up and get her to the hospital. He'd snarled and scratched at anyone who even so much as looked at her. He almost bit Mokuba and when Kya and Seto reacted, he managed to take a bite out of Seto's hand.

Hence the muzzle and harness.

Kya had been unofficially placed in charge of the younger dragon, seeing as how she was the only one who could properly subdue him without hurting anyone. Considering how much bigger she want, it was almost like handling a rag doll to her, and Seth didn't seem to appreciate it much.

"You were only given both because you refuse to be calm." Seto retorted and ignored the snarling dragon as he turned back toward the doctor, "How's the girl?"

 _ **She has a name.**_

"Er..." The doctor cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts, switching to a more professional tone, "She'll be fine with some bed rest and some medication. It seems she caught pneumonia; that, coupled with malnutrition and dehydration…." he trailed off, assuming they could put two and two together.

"And her current condition?"

"She's awake." Was his only response, making Seth and Seto both a bit wary. "You can see her, but the dra-"

"Let's go Kya." Seto cut the doctor off and lead the two dragons away, ignoring the meek protests coming from the man. Seth stepped up his pace, catching Kisara's sent just down the hall and almost yanking Kya forward, though the larger dragon wasn't having it.

 _ **Calm yourself. She'll still be in the room, regardless to how long it takes us.**_ Seth growled at her and continued to lead them forward. _**Stubborn one, aren't we?**_ She sounded amused and received only a snort of irritation from Seth.

As they entered the room, they found Kisara frantically arguing with a nurse, who was attempting to lead her back to her bed. "Ma'am, you really should rest." The nurse insisted, obviously having repeated herself for who knows how many times.

"Can you just tell me what the hell happened to my dragon?" Kisara pleaded, stepping toward the nurse. "I promise, I'll sleep as soon as I see him. But if he's not oka-"

"It seems stubbornness is a shared trait between them." Kaiba commented, capturing both the women's attention. Kisara's eyes widened at the sight of him and she opened her mouth to comment before he cut her off, "If you're looking for your….beast of a dragon," He waved a hand toward the small monster, making Kisara's eyes widen.

"Seth!" The dragon sprinted forward as his partner called his name. The woman all but fell to her knees, hugging him fiercely as he entered her arms. "I was so worried about you, I thought they'd gotten you." She whispered, tightening her grip slightly on him.

Seto raised a brow, _they?_ So she was being chased….

Kisara pulled back and examined Seth, gasping as the sight of the muzzle and harness. "What did you do to him?" Her glaring gaze went straight to Kaiba. "Why does he have a muzzle on!?"

"Perhaps if you had any kind of control over your monsters, the muzzle wouldn't be necessary." Seto retorted, "He attempted to attack several people when we were taking you to the hospital. Something needed to be done."

The white haired young woman continued to glare as she made quick work of the muzzle and harness. "Seth, you know better." She mumbled to him, holding the dragon's head gently between her hands.

 _ **Excuse me for trying to keep strangers from picking you up and taking your body for wherever.**_ Seth growled but there was no venom in his voice as his eyes darted about her body, checking for injury.

"While I feel horrible for breaking up this reunion," Seto interrupted, growing more irritated the longer they talked, "I'm afraid we have a lot to discuss."

Kisara looked down at Seth and they seemed to have a sort of exchange between them. Finally, she sighed and nodded, standing up and smiling at him, "Of course!"

 **I'll be honest, I was not feeling this chapter while writing it. Felt like forever trying to get it out, not entirely sure why. Definitely let me know if anyone else felt that way while reading it, because if so, I'd like to know.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
